slam the block
by himabindu97
Summary: If Noll wants hell, Gene would gladly give it to him. Since he was good at being a better arse than Noll!


**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

 **Hey guys! It's been so long since I wrote a fanfic. First one in more than a year or two...Well, I hope it is to your liking even though I did not do it that well. Just some for me to get started. Thank you and please review!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Noll, you really need to stop and think this through!" Gene implored, walking behind his brother as he got dressed. Noll has been ignoring him the entire time. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone." Noll stopped whatever he was doing when Gene said this. Is that what he thought? His brother thought that he had explanations to give or something to prove to people who he considered pumpkins?

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Noll simply said, continuing to button up his shirt. He didn't let his irritation slip through in his voice or face.

Gene frowned. Who was Noll fooling? Him? or is he trying to fool himself? Gene caught hold of Noll's arm and made his brother face him. It was a harsh move, but he was not in the mood to care about something like that.

"Then freaking tell me what this is about? Why are you intentionally putting yourself in danger over some pathetic comments?" Gene hissed, with anger. Noll pursed his lips into a thin line. Gene had a death grip on his arm. It was starting to hurt him. What was he supposed to say? That the scientists of parapsychology ridiculed Martin for suggesting that Gene could be a perfect medium and Noll has a significant amount of Pk that could lift a loaded truck and that his body couldn't handle it? He pulled away his arm from Gene.

"Nothing that concerns you. Drop the topic here, you are hurting my ears."

Noll remained as tight lipped as he can, not letting his facial expressions change and getting dressed while trying to ignore his brother.

"What an arse..." Gene mumbled, turning away with frustration. A vein popped on Noll's forehead.

"And yet you are being better at it than me." Noll retorted, casually fixing his hair. What the... Did he just...What the heck is wrong with him!? Here he was worried sick about his brother and all he got back was an insult! A book came flying and hit Noll's face as soon as he turned away from the mirror. It slid down and settled near his legs.

"You little piece of..." Noll started hissing through gritted teeth. The temperature of room the started to fall. Gene smirked. If Noll wanted hell, then he would gladly give it to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luella was arranging the table for breakfast absent mindedly. Just as she was about to turn around and call for her husband and the boys, Martin came down the stairs and took his seat.

"Boys! breakfast is ready." She called for them and took her seat beside her husband. Martin noticed that his wife was being unusually quite.

"He is going to be fine Luella. Well...not fine exactly, but we will manage." Martin said giving her hand a light squeeze. She was still worried.

"We should't have agreed to this. What if something worse happens? What if he wouldn't be able to control it? He is just 13. They can't ask a boy that young to lift a heavy aluminium block. This is only to satify their inflated egos! You should hav-". Martin understood her very well, but that is what Noll wanted to do. He couldn't go back now.

"Noll wants to do it Luella. I asked the boys if I could put forward their abilities as a research paper, they didn't mind. But the lab shouldn't have asked something so-." Both he and Luella heard loud thuds from upstairs like heavy objects were being dropped. As they hurried towards the boys room, they could hear muffled yelling, more throwing of objects and more yelling.

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO AGREED TO SLAM AN ALUMINIUM BLOCK INTO THE DAMN WALL! I'M NOT THE ONE ACTING ON MY EMOTIONS! JUST ADMIT IT NOLL!" The neighbors are going to think that there is a war going on in the house.

"Boys!" Luella yelled as soon as she opened the door. Martin's and Luella's eyes widened in shock as they took in the scene in front of them. The room looked like it has been through an earthquake, and the boys...

"What in bloody hell..." Martin said under his breath. Shirts torn, disheveled hair and the bed sheets torn. Gene was sat on top of Noll, clutching his collar. Two sets of deep blue eyes stared back at two sets of light blue.

"You both better have a very good reason for this mess." Luella said frostily, folding her hands.

Martin gulped down his juice while listening to his wife give an earful to his sons. What was he supposed to make of this situation? Did he feel Angry? Worried? He felt guilty for not feeling any of these emotions at the moment. He might be a bit...happy? Ever since he adopted his sons, nothing like this happened. They never fought. Never created a fuss. Gene was playful and everything but Noll was a stick in the mud. They were never the type to create trouble. He and Luella felt that the brothers might not be that free in opening up to them. But oh well...look at the mess in their room now.

"Right Martin?" the unrelated question made him jump in surprise. Luella asked him something and he wasn't paying attention.

"R-right." Martin replied. Luella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Were you paying attention Martin?"

"O-of course I was." Martin managed weakly. Luella sighed. Martin was simply enjoying this. She was so busy scolding them that she didn't ask them the reason for the fight. She was curious.

"Care to tell me who started this?" Luella asked folding her hands. And she heard two simultaneous answers with her sons pointing at each other.

"He started it!" and they both glared at each other followed by bickering.

"Okay now, that's enough." Luella said sternly. This was enough to shut the twins. She took in their appearance. Torn shirts and small scratch here and there.

"He provoked me." Gene complained.

"Not before he calling me an arse." Noll said with a stony face.

"Gene, did you?" Luella questioned. Gene gave up and folded his hands.

"Fine! I called him an arse. I honestly don't like him doing that experiment Luella. I know you do too. He is just putting himself in danger to prove a point." Gene revealed. Luella could see tears forming in Gene's eyes. Of course he was worried. How could she have ignored Gene? He was worried sick for his brother. When she met the twins for the first time in the orphanage, she saw two identical boys holding onto each other for dear life. They were five years old and their hands were so tiny. They were so scared to be separated from each other that Gene didn't let her touch them.

She thought they would curl into a ball. The memory tucked at Luella's heart and she couldn't help but soften her expression. As for her younger son...

"Noll...", she said softly, kneeling in front of her younger son. "Don't do it to prove a point or for Martin." This was enough to surprise Noll. If surprise meant widening his eyes for a faction of a second, then that was enough for Luella. It meant he understood that he didn't owe anything to Luella or Martin. He was their son. Nothing less than that.

"I'm sorry." Noll breathed out. She could see that his eyes softened. She pulled her sons into a warm hug. Martin couldn't help but smile. One weird family he has.

"Well, are we still going to slam that block?" Luella asked with a smile, letting them go.

"Yes." was the only reply she got as Noll walked away. Gene started complaining and Martin tried to explain to the fuming twin.

Contrary to what people thought about Gene and Noll, Noll was the one who acted on emotions while Gene is surprisingly easy going. Yes, it appears as if Gene is way more emotional and Noll is the level headed one but Luella knows better. But they will be fine. Her boys will be fine.

 ** _9/05/2018, wednesday._**


End file.
